Katja
Background Recruited by Copper as soon as she left the police academy, Katja has impressed everyone by her determination to rid the city's streets of crime. Overflowing with energy and drive, Katja looks set to become a future clan stalwart, but in the meantime she needs to show what she's made of. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Her base damage is 3, but becomes 5 with fury, allowing you to 2HKO with other members of Sentinel. *Her ability increases her power by 4, making her a potential 9/3. *Her ability helps in low-pill fights. *The clan bonus increases her attack by 8, which also helps in low-pill fights. Disadvantages: *Her base stats are 5/3, which is low for a 3*. *Her ability is Courage-based, meaning you only get two chances to activate it. It also makes her predictable. *She is weak against SoA, since she loses her ability, meaning she must stick to her low base power of 5. *She is also weak against damage reducers, since her damage is already low. *She has competition from the other 3* in Sentinel. Missions *'Guardian of the Peace:' Inflict 90 Damages with Katja (16/08/2013 - 20/10/2013) *'A Supercharged Duo: '''Win 15 fights with a knock-out from Katja (18/07/2014 - 21/09/2014) *'Psychological Apptitude Tests:''' Win 30 rounds with Katja (19/6/2015 - 23/8/2015) Webcomic Katja's first appearance is in the Huracan's premiere comic in a non-speaking role in her third level form. She will later get to be a main character in Room 13th (True Detectives) with Harvey, where she assisted him in looking for a serial killer called, The Slaughterer. Given that the killer's latest victim was found on the Berzerk's territory, the two snuck into a cosplay party that was being held in the Red One Motel (with her dressed as Strygia). After finding out the truth behind Room 13, the Xantiax Gas and Robb Cr's new form, she is convinced by Harvey to let Norman and Cortez (who were partially behind it) off since they had bigger problems to handle with The Slaughterer on the loose. She makes another appearance in Zombifest (True Detectives) where she and Harvey learn that Butcher Braxton is behind the murders, which he committed by using necromancy that he learned from Nekron. When it looked bad for the two Sentinels as they were fighting zombies, Xantiax Robb Cr unintentionally destroyed their attackers for them in a battle rage. Katja managed to calm him down and advised him to leave the city for his own good. Katja is portrayed as a no-nonsense, capable, yet caring woman. Whether she is permanent partners with Harvey or if it's only temporary is up for debate, given how in the game's official storyline, she's Valentina Ld's partner. Granted, what is mentioned in the cards versus what is in the comic isn't always the same. Trivia *This is Drake Tsui's first card in the Sentinel, and his first card in the game. *In the game's cannon, Katja and Valentina have been made partners (which has been mentioned in two of Valentina's returns.) Card Artwork LV 1. LV 2. LV 3. Full Artwork 13The Truth!.jpg|Webcomic version Katja.jpg|All three levels External links *External link